This invention relates to an apparatus for removing gas bubbles from a flowing liquid in a sealed recirclating line, such as a radar cooling system, and simultaneously functioning as a liquid seal and reservoir capable of operating in an aircraft type varying "G" environment.
Conceptually, the use of centrifugal force to remove gas from a blowing liquid is not novel. Examples of the basic approach are presented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,811,219 and 3,826,064. Likewise, the use of a liquid level to form a seal has also been shown in the prior art, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,926.
An experienced designer will immediately recognize that such basic approaches, though successful for their intended applications, exhibit numerous inherent deficiencies when the application is prescribed to be an aircraft. The degassing function must now continue irrespective of "G" conditions, i.e., in an aircraft negative or slide slip "G" environment. Likewise, the liquid seal system can no longer rely on a stationary liquid level, but must be capable of maintaining such a seal while the sealant liquid moves in consonance with the "G" forces. The problem of maintaining the liquid seal between the flowing liquid and the gas cavity is further exacerbated in most aircraft applications by the need for pressurization within the liquid system to minimize pump cavitation.
Foremost though, is the need for exceptional reliability. To compensate for minor leaks, the system should contain a reservoir of liquid, integral with the liquid seal to avoid hardware duplication. Incorporating such a reservoir in an unused region of the degassing structure is obviously beneficial. The dominant design goal for an apparatus performing such functions in an aircraft environment, and one historically bearing directly on reliability, is the minimization of moving parts. With no bellows, diaphrams, pistons, seals, etc. to deteriorate or fail the operational reliability is significantly enhanced.